


Wicked

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broadway, Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New York City, Parenthood, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve/River & fly-by hugs: au in which River and their daughter are going to see a Broadway show with Amy and Rory and Clara and the (Twelfth) Doctor drop them off in the TARDIS (<a href="http://snowystarfleet.tumblr.com/post/74089997127/12-river-song-and-any-whovian-character-of-your">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

"Oi, Mum! Just because we’ve got a time machine doesn’t mean you ought to take forever!" Rachael urges River, her fiery red hair done up nicely but still no less formidable than her grandmother’s. 

"You know he’s safe; besides, there’s probably another world to save somewhere, right, Doctor?" Clara adds to the former companion, winking at the anxious teenager. 

_"Come on, Mum!_ We’ve got to meet up with Gramps and Gran in less than five minutes!"

"Quite sure you can’t come, sweetie?" River prods the Doctor, facing him from the opposite side of the console.

"I’ve seen it thousands of times. Tonight’s your night with your parents, right, Ray?"

"Precisely!"

"Well, if you insist on it," River grumbles, and speeds around the console to say goodbye, bestowing a gentle kiss on Clara’s cheek in passing, and sharing a momentary embrace with this still-new Doctor. 

"He’s still so stubborn, isn’t he?" River teasingly asks Clara.

"No more than you, Professor," she jokes in return.

"Have a good evening," the Doctor interrupts the moment, a sarcastic tinge of regret at allowing Clara and River to bond.

"Likewise, Dad," Rachael responds, keeping her voice terse as to continue to urge her mother to exit the TARDIS. 

"Good evening, sweetie," River adds when she’s mostly out the door, and gives a little wave before shutting the door behind herself.


End file.
